despertar de un sueño
by Eva Vidal
Summary: bueno aqui esta el fic culpable de que me hiciera bola y borrara todo, lo volvi a subir, leanlo, vuelvanlo a leer, si gustan, tirenme tomates podridos por burra o dejenme un reviews, adiosin....


Despertar de un sueño  
  
Veo salir el sol, casi irreal, me ciega, me condena a taparme los ojos y a centrarme en mi vida; miro hacia el lado y lo veo, tendido al lado mío, tan perfecto, para mi es un Apolo, me aferró a él, piel con piel, su olor, el latir de su corazón, inmerso en un sueño onírico del cual no quiero regresar, el compás de su respiro, el movimiento de su boca, que perfecto es. Sin querer caigo en sus sueños, atraída por una voz conocida. Es la de él, si, esa es su voz que me llama a ser parte de su utopía, me arrastra como un vendaval hacia el precipicio, al cual me tiro gustosa, como un piloto kamikaze que va directamente a su muerte. Asustada despierto y la desesperación es reemplazada por la alegría de sentirlo cerca, de sentirlo mío, de creer que solo era un sueño y no era realidad. Se despierta, me ve, lo veo y no lo dejo de mirar.   
_Buenos días.   
_Buenos días amor.   
_Es idea mía o es que me estas mirando de una forma diferente _ me dijo siendo bastante intuitivo. _Si, te estoy mirando de una forma diferente hoy.   
_¿Por qué? _ Me pregunto.   
_Porque sé que no eres un sueño, ni tampoco una ilusión, que eres de carne y hueso al igual que yo y que eres mío. _ Termine de decirle para después darle un beso en los labios que él prolongo aun más abrazando su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío igualmente desnudo, recostados sobre nuestro lecho y rozando su mano seductoramente por mi espalda.   
_Se supone que yo tendría que decirte los piropos, no tú a mí.   
_Por si no lo sabias, las mujeres en la Luna Fantasma ya votamos, dirigimos países y compañías transnacionales, bailamos solas y nuestra dependencia de los hombres se hace cada vez más innecesaria, uno de los mejores ejemplo es Milerna, ella sola reina Asturia _ le dije riendo después de ver su rostro un tanto perplejo y me contesto.   
_Pero Dryden le ayuda.   
_Pero es ella la reina él es solo el príncipe.   
_Pero no puedes negarme que por lo menos servimos para algo que yo sé hacer a la perfección   
_¿Y que seria esa función tan importante para lo que sirven los hombres y tu sabes hacer muy bien? _Pregunte sarcásticamente al borde de la risa por la obvia respuesta y por las cosquillas que me estaba haciendo.   
_Para hacerte el amor _ me dijo con la voz baja y al oído provocando una oleada de placer que me recorrió por completa. Se coloco sobre mi y comenzó con esa manera de amarme tan fogosa, apasionada casi irreal para una criatura alada con apariencia de ángel, mi ángel de fuego, mi ryuyin perdido de Atlantis, que me dejaba al borde del éxtasis una, otra y otra vez hasta que me llenaba de el, y su cuerpo y el mío eran uno solo y danzábamos esa danza que solos los amantes hacen y que hace aferrarme a su espalda morena y bien formada mientras miles de sensaciones se apoderan de mi cuerpo y de mi vientre haciéndome perder el control de mis sentidos, como si no quisiera que jamás separara su cuerpo del mío y soltando una de mis manos para alcanzar una de las tantas plumas que salen volando de su espalda al desplegar sus alas, blancas y puras. Me susurra al oído miles de palabras mientras nos aferramos y su cuerpo parece tensarse al haber llegado al tope de su placer.   
_Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo Hitomi, mas que a nada, cada fibra de mi ser te desea y te amara hasta el día en que me muera.  
  
_Lo sé, y yo también te amo y te deseo como no tienes idea _ termino de decirle para besarlo apasionadamente con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su lengua en el interior de mi boca tratando de penetrar como lo había hecho antes su pené en mi vagina. Ahora todo es calma, todo es paz, nuestro respirar agitado ha cesado y lentamente dejo de escuchar su suspirar mientras sigo con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, me veo sola en mi habitación, en la casa de mis padres: mis fotos, mis trofeos, mis juguetes de la infancia y aquella muñeca de mi niñez que me mira con una sonrisa burlona como diciéndome "tonta, eres una tonta, como creíste que ese sueño era verdad, él esta en Gaea y tu acá en Tokio, Japón " . Me acurruco entre mi cobertor y lloro porque esto si era un sueño, si era una ilusión, pensando en cuanto deseo verlo otra vez, de cuanto deseo gritarle y reír con él, confesarle que lo amo y que deseo que me haga suya. Ahora solo me queda resignarme y pensar que algún día el túnel de luz volverá a brillar para mi y para mi suerte y para Van. 


End file.
